Barney's Colorful World! LIVE! 2004 Aired on CBS (December 6, 1988) Part 1
(Now it is daytime in New York as we head over to the United Nations. Then we see some various cast members entering the United Nations. We hear a woman speaking over P.A. in French. Then we see some cast members looking at the Program of Meetings chart as we zoom to one of their bags) * Man Over P.A.: Attention, please, the economic and social council will convene in five moments. * (A mouse comes out of the bag and starts walking. Then we see a second mouse jump out of a bag and walk. Then we see a third mouse jump out and slide down a spiral cane, as we see some various mice characters make their road to the Rescue Aid Society. We hear the same French announcement, as the mice enter a tunnel and walk down a stairway. As they enter the headquarters, they walk past Bernard, who's working as a janitor. Bernard is greeted by a French mouse) * French Mouse: Bonjour, Bernard. * Bernard: Uh, good day, sir. (The Russian mouse walks by) Good evening, Mr. Ambassador. * Russian Mouse: (speaking Russian) * (The German mouse walks past Bernard) * Bernard: How do you do, madam? * German Mouse: Danke gut, Bernard. * (Now we are inside the headquarters where all the mice are gathered around. We see Mr. Chairmouse, who's now a chairman, raps his gavel) * Mr. Chairmouse: Order, order. This emergency meeting of the International Rescue Aid Society is now in session. Delegates who have been summoned from all corners of the globe, because we have reason to believe that someone is in distress. As you know, our society has never failed to reply a call for help. * (The crowd of various mice start cheering and applauding) * German Mouse: (speaking German) * Austrian Mouse: Hear! Hear! * Mr. Chairmouse: (Showing a portrait of Euripides putting a bandage on Leo's paw) We will face the portrait of the beloved founder of our society; Euripides Mouse. Delegates, hands over hearts. * (Everyone does so as they're warned as the mice begin to play their drums and horns. Everyone starts singing) * ("Rescue Aid Society" plays) * Mice: R-E-S-C-U-E, Rescue Aid Society. Heads held high, touch the heavens. You mean everything to me. * (The German mouse sings off-key as everyone looks up) * Mice: In a fix, in a bind. Call on us anytime will appear from nowhere, mighty are we. R-E-S-C-U-E, Rescue Aid Society. Honesty, royalty, we pledge to thee. R-E-S-C-U-E, Rescue Aid Society. * (Bernard also sings along) * Bernard: (singing) Heads held high, touch the heavens. You mean everything to me. * (Miss Bianca appears and walks past Bernard as she sprays her perfume on) * Bernard: In a jam, in a scrape and you think no escape. * Mice: Do not fear, we'll be here. * Bernard: Courageous are we. * (Bianca sings along as she enters) * Bianca: R-E-S-C-U-E, Rescue Aid Society. Heads held high, touch the heavens. * (The mice in the crowd watch Bianca) * Bianca: Our hearts we pledge to thee. * (The song ends, as the French mouse places Bianca in her seat. Cut to Mr. Chairmouse tapping his gavel again) * Mr. Chairmouse: Mouse scouts, bring in the bottle. * (The mice bring in the same bottle with the message in it. The crowd watches as they chatter in surprise) * Mr. Chairmouse: Mr. Bernard, (Snaps his finger) if you please. * (Bernard enters as he's carrying a ladder between the crowds) * Bernard: Uh, coming through. Pardon me. * (The ladder almost hits Mr. Chairmouse as he ducks) * Mr. Chairmouse: Have a care there. * (The crowd laughs) * Bernard: I'm, uh, I'm sorry. Uh, excuse me, sir. (He spins the ladder as everyone in the crowd including Bianca, ducks) Oops. Oh! * Mr. Chairmouse: (Ducking from the ladder) Egad! * (The crowd laughs again as Bernard tries to keep his balance of his ladder. Mr. Chairmouse taps the gavel again) * Mr. Chairmouse: Delegates, this is no time to waste. Serious business, you know. Serious business. * (Bernard places the ladder on the bottle and starts climbing until he gets to the top. He looks down) * Mr. Chairmouse: (sighs) Now what? * Bernard: Sir, uh, there are 13 steps on this ladder. * Mr. Chairmouse: Oh, superstitious nonsense. * (Bernard uses a lasso to reach the cork in the top of the bottle. He holds it tight and climbs to the cork. The crowd including Bianca, watches from below. Bernard tries to pull the cork off the bottle. Mr. Chairmouse watches as Bernard eventually bursts the cork off and almost loses his balance, only to plug himself into the bottle) * Mr. Chairmouse: What next? * Bernard: Oh, um, I'm sorry, sir. (Slips inside the bottle) I'll, uh, I'll have it out in a jiffy, sir. * (He grabs the message and pulls it up, and pushes it to the top as he climbs. He gets the message out as the crowd applauds, but falls back into the bottle. The mouse scouts keep hold of the paper. Everyone gathers around) * Mr. Chairmouse: (Clearing throat) "To Morningside Orphanage, New York." Huh. Most difficult to decipher. Well, I can't make it out. * (Bianca walks over to the message and starts to read) * Bianca: (Reading) "I am...in a horrible.....horrible damage." (Bernard watches from inside the bottle, Bianca sees some of the writing has been wet) Oh. Oh, dear. It's all watered out. (Continues reading) "S-S-Split up! Help! Penny". * Mr. Chairmouse: Penny? Morningside Orphanage? Heh. Dash it all, it's not much to go ahead, is it? * Bianca: Oh! Oh, that poor little girl. Oh, Mr. Chairman, well. Please, may I have this assignment? * (Bernard listens to Bianca as he's about to climb the rope) * Mr. Chairmouse: You? Miss Bianca? (Chuckles) Dear lady, it's absolutely without precedent. I mean, it's not like the old days if it was a man's world. Uh, however, I suppose there has to be a first time. * (Bernard taps from inside the bottle) * Bernard: Uh, Mr. Chairman, sir. I don't think Miss Bianca should go. (Bianca stares at Bernard) It could be dangerous. I mean, uh, anything could happen to her. * (Cut to Mr. Chairmouse) * Mr. Chairmouse: (Chuckles) You see, dear lady, before our janitor interrupted. (Clears throat) I was about to suggest that you should have a co-agent go with you. Gentlemen, who will volunteer? * (Everyone starts raising their hands) * Bianca: (Chuckles) Oh, darling, this is indeed, a most difficult decision to make. I choose...Mr. Bernard, to be my co-agent. * (Bernard, who has just gotten out of the bottle, looks shocked and falls off the bottle) * Bernard: What? Who, me? Oh, well, that's really, uh... (Bianca looks at Bernard) Well, you see, I'm only a....a janitor. * Bianca: Oh, c'mon. We'll be a great team together. Oh, c'mon! * (The crowd chatters and applauds as Bernard chuckles shyly and grins. Cut to Mr. Chairmouse) * Mr. Chairmouse: A janitor and a lady? Oh, good heavens. (Chuckles) Bless my soul. (Clicks his tongue as he straightens the papers) * (Fade to black)